


小绒不知道的事-1

by YikuaiGao



Category: dotae jaeyong taeten yutae
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikuaiGao/pseuds/YikuaiGao





	小绒不知道的事-1

就算是心细的金道英也从没想过李泰容会怀孕这个问题，但是事后想起来才反应过来，既然猫也可以变成人，那么公猫也会怀孕也没什么奇怪。  
其实后来回忆起来，很多事都早有端倪，只是大家都没有往那边联想又太贪欢，什么都抛到脑后去了。

猫咪也是有欲望的，如果他乖乖坐着一动不敢动，眼神又无助又湿润地看着你，脸蛋也晕着不太正常的潮红，那就是小猫的那个时候到了。  
但是李泰容一向在性事的开始都很放不开，他不喜欢主动，好像主动了就变得不知羞了一样，总要人主动，半引诱半强硬地把他的情欲吊上来才行。但是情到浓时又会大胆的很，脑袋混乱成一团浆糊，只知道喵喵叫着还想要，完全看不出来之前放不开的样子。  
没有哪个男人不爱这种反差，这四头饿狼更是这样，饱暖之后就在思把小猫捉上床的淫欲。  
但是猫咪不好撩拨，在饿狼刚刚想对他动手动脚的时候就会害羞地逃走，好像头顶都在偷偷冒着因面部温度过高而蒸腾起来的热气，滑溜溜的抓不住。

可是那段时间的李泰容却一反常态的粘人。不仅不会逃，还会透着些许暗示。虽然没有主动，但是眼神太勾人了。  
郑在玹在客厅专心致志拖地时都能感受到乖乖坐在沙发中间的小猫的眼神，像是要用他漂亮的眼睛和清纯的眼神把郑在玹烧出一个洞那样，又露出些许委屈的媚态。  
郑在玹只是过去关心一下小猫此时此刻的心理状态，就缠上来了，搂着脖子不下来，蹭着郑在玹的脖子，还轻轻的亲了他一口。  
大脑轰鸣一声，郑在玹当然是立马扔了拖把抱着小猫上楼提前拉灯，急急地把自己埋进小猫又热又软的肠道，听他哀哀地喵叫又绽露出盛开一般的艳情，郑在玹知道自己是把他伺候舒服了。  
可是舒服的喟叹还没有舒足这口气，就有人来敲门了。听这讨厌的整整齐齐的间隔，是金道英没错。

没有人会在家还穿着他那看着就不怎么舒服的衬衣，但金道英会，工作用的金丝边平光镜也没有摘，镜片反光为他没什么多余感情的眼睛增加几分冷冰冰。  
家里隔音不是好到什么都听不到的程度，更何况平时关于李泰容的一点点声音他们都敏感的竖着耳朵来听，郑在玹不信金道英不知道这里刚刚发生的是什么。

他已经得手了再来截胡未免有些越界了。

“泰容答应我今晚跟我一起睡的。”  
做着讨厌的事的人说出来的也是讨厌的话。李泰容已经被他累着睡下，难道还要被叫醒换个地方睡不成？  
郑在玹刚想要把金道英打发走，李泰容却已经从床上坐起来了，问“是道英吗？”

郑在玹怎么不知道李泰容是睡着了也愿意爬起来的性格，明明差点要钻在他的怀里睡过去了，却一听到金道英的声音就抱着枕头出来了。  
李泰容比郑在玹矮一点，眼睛向上看着他，圆圆的眼睛里面可怜兮兮的，他自己也知道自己做了件让他不开心的事，但是郑在玹又不舍得怪他，只能在他被金道英牵走之后暗骂一句金道英。

金道英的房间倒是离郑在玹的不远，没走几步就到了。李泰容跟着金道英，另一只脚还没完全收进来就天旋地转的被摁到了墙上，硌到了尾巴还来不及吃痛就被金道英吞掉了。  
“哥不守信是不是该被惩罚。”  
此时此刻的金道英已经被冲昏头脑，也无暇思考小猫高温度的身体和比往常更加热情的穴是什么情况，只是就着他的热情冲撞进去，只希望李泰容乖一点，下次不要在跟他约定的时间里滚到别的男人的床上去。

从日本回来的中本悠太从李永钦那里听说了这件事，猫尾巴是在李永钦眼前消失的，中本悠太为错过李泰容不多的兽化时刻气到扼腕。  
大概有两到三周的时间，李泰容像是往常一样正常，郑在玹再次故意在他眼前拖地也没享受到上次的眼神邀请。

中本悠太再次晚归回家，洗过澡后照例把被子一掀，却获得了一只猫耳与猫尾双全的李泰容。他两腿之间夹着中本悠太的被子，见到光亮后，埋着的头才慢慢抬起来。  
眼尾要烧红了，很委屈的说了一句，“你怎么才回来”  
中本悠太马上掉头去锁门，他可不想被任何一个人截胡。

手探到后面的时候，小穴已经把床单都濡湿了，碍于尾巴，李泰容这时候总是没办法穿正常的内裤。他侧躺在那不敢动，还企图用身体把那一小块被他弄湿的床单挡死，但他不知道中本悠太早就尽收眼底。  
液体又多又滑，借了点力，咕叽一声就吞进去了中本悠太的一个指节，李泰容直接叫了出来。  
感觉来的太快，中本悠太进入了状态，手里一遍又一遍地撸着猫尾巴，掐着尾根使坏，还把猫耳朵揉到充血，李泰容被中本悠太撸到叫声都变调了，到最后实在是叫的太过大声，惹来其他三个人集体敲门，中本悠太还是不肯停。

早晨开门的时候，门口三个人顶着黑眼圈对中本悠太行注目礼，中本悠太被推出门外，三个人同时想往里面挤，得了半步先机的李永钦把另外两人一起关在门外。  
“臭男人都滚远点！”

李泰容躺在被窝里，身体热的没有那么严重了，感觉到有人来，好像有点要醒来，李永钦蹲在他床头，摸了摸他的头，“没事的宝贝，是你的ten ten啊，睡吧睡吧”  
李泰容又睡了过去。

李泰容在李永钦的床上醒来，李永钦陪着他一起躺在被子里，猛的睁开眼睛和李永钦的猫眼对上还有有些害羞，耳朵都变成飞机耳塌下来。  
“昨晚宝贝叫的很大声呢～”  
李永钦用温柔的语调讲着让李泰容很不好意思的话，李泰容把脑袋都埋进被子里去。  
“tenten好嫉妒啊～说实话宝贝也会很公平的给tenten一次的对吧～”  
李泰容慢慢从被子里露出两只眼睛，跟李永钦对上又埋回去，但是眼睛转来转去，像是在考虑合理性的样子。  
“tenten也愿意让宝贝来一次的，如果宝贝想的话…～”  
李泰容从被子里探出头来，“真的吗？”  
“那先让tenten进去一下叭～好吗”  
“我慢慢的～”  
李永钦在被子里慢慢移到李泰容身上去。  
“yuta好用力啊，宝贝都肿了ㅠㅠ”  
“我会轻轻的，轻轻的…”  
“痛吗？”  
“嗯…呃…”  
“我慢慢动一下哦～”  
“啊…啊…嗯…”  
“我们宝贝是不是也有舒服呐～”  
“tenten也是可以让宝贝舒服的！”  
“呜呜宝贝昨晚都被yuta吃光了吧～下次再喂tenten也可以哦～让tenten先来把宝贝喂饱叭！”

等到晚上人员聚齐，李泰容已经吃饱去睡觉了，门锁的严严实实的，看来最近是真的吃的太饱了，一点机会都不敢给饿狼留。

只是没想到，李泰容的早睡莫名地持续了一段日子，到后来不仅晚上睡的早，甚至白天的觉也多起来了。有的时候是在飘窗上晒着太阳就睡着了，有时候是看着电视倚着沙发的时候就睡着了，甚至是整理衣服的时候也会睡着。  
因为这样，大家下班之后还多了一个寻宝游戏——寻找贪睡的小猫藏在哪里去了，找到小猫的人还可以趁熟睡状态偷个香。

慢慢的李泰容又变成了醒着的时候不多，醒来了也不喜欢动弹的模式。平时看到不怀好意的靠近都会溜走的人，现在懒懒的躺在那里连动都不动，乖乖的等着别人走过来。  
甚至郑在玹的手都已经摸到胸口去了还是懒洋洋的样子。  
“哥的胸怎么变大了？”郑在玹惊奇的问。

发现这一点的也不止郑在玹一个。  
就着阳光把睡的软绵绵的李泰容剥光的金道英不仅发现了尺寸的变化，还对颜色也进行了研究。本来颜色就不是很深的乳晕逐渐向粉红色演进，摸起来绵软，卷在嘴里竟然有种奶香味。  
小腹也在慢慢变化，金道英险些觉得自己神经质了。四个男人被聚在一起，一起趴在飘窗边上盯着正在晒肚子的李泰容看，怎么看都觉得是都大起来了。  
这才后知后觉的去买验孕棒回来，虽然不知道这种人类的东西到底对李泰容好不好用。  
为了准确性，四个人围在一起一连给李泰容用了十几根，都是显示的4条杠。这虽然并不符合人类的标准，但是却也已经足以让他们四个确认自己的猜想，再傻也都知道李泰容肚子里面有小绒了。

用完验孕棒后，李泰容就一直摸着肚子坐在阳光充足的飘窗上发呆，原本平坦的小腹微微的隆起，随着呼吸一起一伏，好像能够感受到某种微弱的心跳和血液的流动，  
因为身体里面另一个呼吸的困倦而缠绵梦境，因为小朋友对温暖的渴求而贪恋阳光，原来那就是生命。

四个男人巴在飘窗边上，恭顺地排排坐，强忍着伸出手摸摸肚子的欲望，眼巴巴地看着李泰容。  
有的人甚至已经忍不住露出了傻笑，满脸写着，这是我的老婆，肚子里有我的孩子。

四个人像傻乎乎的保镖一样守在李泰容边上，对李泰容的一举一动保持高度关注。  
李泰容刚直起腰来想换个姿势，李永钦第一时间弹起来拿来垫子给他塞在后腰上。  
李泰容刚咳嗽一声，郑在玹就跑出去把水端来。  
金道英摸了摸鼻子，说我去做饭。  
李泰容觉得大家紧张兮兮的样子很好笑，于是盯着还没有什么动作中本悠太看，想知道他会说什么。  
而中本悠太也直勾勾地盯着李泰容，别人的动作都太快了，他实在是没有找到合适的表现机会，于是两个人大眼瞪大眼地盯了老半天。最后中本悠太实在是憋不住了，牵起李泰容的手一脸请求地说，“泰容给我摸摸肚子吧”  
李泰容噗哧笑了，特别大方的露出小腹，“那就来摸吧。”

郑在玹和李永钦愣了，对视一眼。  
“那我也要摸！”  
剩下的人都不甘落后，最后金道英也闻声而来，连锅里的粥都不管了。

没有人会忘记那个午后，四个初为人父的男人像毛头小子似的面对着自己的爱人手足无措。他们排着队，一个一个虔诚地把头贴在他们年轻的爱人的小腹上，急切地要跟肚子里的宝贝进行爱的交流。虽然什么都听不到，但他们却坚信肚子里的小绒能够感知到爸爸们对他突然降临的兴奋和幸福。李泰容温热的小腹，那是关于完整的温度。

大家都沉浸在新生命来临的喜悦中，连到底谁是小绒的爸爸这个问题都抛之脑后。

但是既然小绒都来了，那小小绒还会远吗？


End file.
